


Breakthrough

by jacquelee



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their engineering of the Chee, the Pemalites face many challenges in building androids that can experiences all the things they themselves experience. One of those challenges lies in programming the Chee to be able to smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fourcornersland](http://fourcornersland.livejournal.com) for the prompt 'Smell'.

Arvu was close. They could feel it. Everyone in the vicinity was anticipating a breakthrough. Danos sniffled the air, which was filled with different aroma and with the laughter of the research team. 

The invention of the Chee had been so much fun and adventure that many Pemalites participated in it. What challenge was greater that this? To build machines that were similar to themselves, that shared their sense of fun, of curiosity, of joy. Machines that were individuals, capable of finding their own happiness, just like every single Pemalite. 

Most of the work was already done, many Chee already existed, were capable of thought, of laughter, of individuality. But there was a big thing that the Pemalites wanted to instill in them too, the senses. Touch, sound, sight, taste, and for this group of researchers, something the Pemalites highly valued, smell.

The receptors of the Chee were capable of processing smell, it was just a question of calibrating them and finding the right way of sending the messages the artificial nose got from the air, not through breath, obviously, but through membranes that were located at the same spot as the Pemalite nose. 

One problem was that the smell had to be directly blown into the membranes, because the Chee were not capable of absorbing smell in the way Pemalites did, by sucking oxygen and molecules in to their lungs. That was what they were trying to do right now, that was why Danos and the other Chee were sniffing, drawing a simulated breath through their simulated noses, by activating a fan in their heads that drew in the air molecules into a pocket located in their chests and blew them out again. 

It was a process of a lot of trial and error, with a lot of laughter and excitement. Now and then other Pemalites came in with ideas to improve the process and all the time there were new suggestions of smells that were essential for the Chee to try out. 

The entire area where they worked, as usual outside, the machinery powered by portable energy cores, was heavy with different smells and aloud with laughter and talking. They were fast approaching a breakthrough and many Pemalites from all places were coming to witness this, to see the Chee take one step further into experiencing all the things Pemalites experienced. 

One step further into individuality and everything that came with it.


End file.
